nat19fandomcom-20200214-history
ShaDramon
ShaDramon is an Armor-level Digimon in the Nat19 campaign Digimon: Emblem Story. He is a member of the Resistance that fights against the A.O.A. As an NPC, he is portrayed by Logan Laidlaw. Personality ShaDramon started out as a Wormmon, and was a very timid Digimon. While accompanying the Emblem Bearers, he was hesitant to join them in combat, but ultimately fought against his fear to aid them however he could. After digivolving with Oliver's help, he displayed a far more courageous attitude, immediately joining the fray against StrikeDramon after having nearly been killed by him. His bravery was shown yet again when he initiated combat with a CannonBeemon, and when he offered to singlehandedly guide a group of frightened Digimon to Primary Rock. History Wormmon was tasked with guarding the Sword of Courage with various other Digimon. Unfortunately he was captured by the A.O.A., along with the sword. Role in Plot Elocation Wormmon was encountered by Oliver, Garfield, Isaac, Paige, Raimond, and their respective partner Digimon while on their way to face StrikeDramon and disable his signal to the Digital World. He was being kept in a cage by an Ogremon and several SangLoupmon, who were transporting him and the Sword of Courage to StrikeDramon. Through an impressive feat of deception, Garfield and Oliver managed to trick the Ogremon into thinking that they were surrounded, and that if he didn't release Wormmon they would be attacked. Although the Sword of Courage was carried off by a SangLoupmon, Wormmon was released into the Emblem Bearers' care. Initially believing he had failed in his duty to protect the Sword of Courage, Wormmon was reluctant to offer any aid to the Emblem Bearers, stating he would likely do more harm than good. However, Garfield convinced him to come along, and that he could still retrieve the sword if he worked with them. While travelling with the group, Wormmon tried his best to help them in combat whenever he could. During the fight with StrikeDramon, he was impaled by the Sword of Courage and likely would've died were it not for Oliver coming to his aid and removing the blade from his body. Moments later, Wormmon was enveloped in flames, and from those flames, a new form emerged — ShaDramon. Rendezvous After the defeat of StrikeDramon, and Oliver's sacrifice, ShaDramon accompanied the group into the city as they made their way to speak with Kaye Walters. During their attempt to find a vehicle with which to expedite their journey, a CannonBeemon approached the parking garage they were in. While everyone else hid, ShaDramon decided to charge the gigantic creature. Not willing to let another ally be killed, the Emblem Bearers rushed into combat after him, and eventually emerged victorious. Immediately after the defeat of CannonBeemon, the group encountered a small band of Hawkmon and SnowAgumon carrying some large eggs, which they stated were the current forms of their deceased friends. Agreeing to see the Digimon to the edge of the city, the group stopped by Corey Zay's Radio Station to retrieve their phones and check up on Shoutmon. While discussing plans for the future with Shoutmon, ShaDramon offered to stay at the Radio Station with him, protecting him and helping how he can. In addition to offering to join Shoutmon in his efforts against the A.O.A., he offered to help guide the aforementioned group of Hawkmon and SnowAgumon to Primary Rock safely. After a brief exchange with Isaac, ShaDramon parted ways with the Emblem Bearers. Abilities Attacks * * * Wormmon Wormmon is the Rookie-level form of ShaDramon, and is what the character was initially introduced as. Abilities Attacks * * * Category:Characters (Digimon: Emblem Story) Category:NPCs (Digimon: Emblem Story) Category:Digimon: Emblem Story Category:Digimon Category:Armor Digimon Category:Resistance